


kandykat

by hoarous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arts, M/M, sequential art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarous/pseuds/hoarous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks a question and arrives at an answer.</p><p>If I remember correctly, this was the first shortcomic I did for this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kandykat

  



End file.
